Check In
by spiritaways
Summary: Crawford, AyaRan, Schu and Yohji... and their process of vacation in the hotel. a side story is up
1. Chapter 1

WK fandom, Crawford x Ran  
Warning : G, unbeta and pointless fiction

I know… my Borderline needs to be update, but, I am having a super major block at the moment. So, to ease up.. I wrote this one. I know I am not a good writer, so please bear with the nonsence.

Title: Check In 

**  
Part 1 – Car Park  
**

"This is not a Public bath!" Ran turned and glared at Yohji. " You said we are going to a Public bath, this is… this is…" The younger man was pointing rapidly at the building in front of him.

"This is a Hotel." Crawford answered, stating the obvious.

"I know that." Ran spat at him. "I'm not getting out of this car.'

"Then you can stay inside the car. We are checking in."

"Come on, Aya… This is the most luxurious and unaffordable for us a mere florist to stay." Yohji tried to persuade his stubborn teammate.

"Yeah. And it's all under Crawford account. Did you know how hard this stingy old man to treat us like this?"

Ran shook his head indicating that he will not be coming out.

"Such a stubborn kitty." Schuldig sighed. 'Brad! Your turn.'

Crawford only snorted and walked towards the Hotel. "I'm checking us in. You and your lover can try to convince that little kid in the car."

"WHO DID YOU CALL LITTLE KID!" Ran sprang out of the car and chased after Crawford.

Schuldig chuckled slightly. "That old man really knows how to make the stubborn kitty to listen to him."

"Indeed" Yohji grinned and grabbed both his and Aya's bag from the trunk. "This feels like honeymoon present for us."

"I wonder what will be that furious little red kitty reaction will be when he knew that he had to share room with Crawford."

"Kill us maybe?"


	2. Chapter 2

**My second installment...**  
Title : Check In  
WK fandom, Crawford x Ran  
Warning : G, poor grammar, un-beta and pointless.

Note : The name Aya and Ran hopefully will not confused everyone. It's the same person and it is his fault that he has 2 names Aya /Ran is OOC not like his character in Weiss anime? Yeah, that was his angst-ing character in the anime. Now, everything is all right, his sister is alive, Sakura is nowhere to be seen and he is happy. 

Yohji and Schuldig were walking almost hand in hand towards the hotel lobby, and barely reached the entrance when they heard a screeching sound.

"Hm, I know that voice." Yohji said, eying the entrance.

"I know that voice too. But, that voice will usually in that pitch when it was screaming Takatori! Shine!"

"Meaning that the owner of that screeching voice got the news. Is there a hope that we could elude him?" Yohji asked hopefully.

"Brad pays. I'm sure he will not appreciate that we leave him with that red monster alone." Schuldig answered his lover with a thoughtful expression.

Yohji let out a huge sigh. Schuldig patted him lovingly.

They reached the lobby and saw the reservation officer; the concierge and few guests in their expensive suits were rubbing their ears rapidly. Crawford, on the other hand, is expressionless and merely stared at the fiery red head beside him.

They look at each other, and after few seconds of deliberation, they decide to wait at the entrance.

Ran was now huffing, glaring and baring his teeth at the American, stabbing the broad chest with a pen as he tried to say something.

"Aya, Stop poking me with the pen. It's not a katana and it won't kill me. And people are staring at you."

Aya stopped his stabbing at threw the pen away, which landed safely inside the nearby water fountain.

"Err.. Sir, that's a Mont Blanc pen."

Ran glared. The man at the reception swallowed.

"I am not, repeat after me, NOT going to be in the same room with this big, humungous bug. I want my own room. ALONE!"

"The rooms are fully booked." Crawford informed. "And, I am not a bug."

Ran huffed and moved away from the counter, walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"With?" Crawford asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"Car! You baka!"

"You don't have the car key."

"Cab"

"You have no money."

Aya gritted his teeth. Crawford is right, he did not bring enough money because he thought they were going to a public bath. What he did not know is that the public bath had turned into a Super Luxurious Hotel and is hundred kilometers away from the flower shop.

'Yohji will be killed'; he made his decision.

Crawford proceeded in registering their names. Aya stalked towards the beautifully decorated water fountain, bending down when he reached the edge, trying to pick up the pen.

Few men who were mingled around the lobby halted and began to stare at the redhead's backside appreciatively. Aya, who is unaware, kept on bending lower and lower trying to reach for the pen. But the damn fish kept trying to nibble his fingers. He did not hear the few unwanted gasps and groans behind him.

Crawford frowned when he heard a soft gasps coming behind him and straightened himself to see what is it that has create an attention.

He look, someone is bending. 'Nice ass… ' Crawford thought to himself, before he realize that it is Aya.

Quickly, he signed the registration book, and tossed the pen that nicely hit the redhead's buttock.

'Bulls Eye' he thought and quickly turned to face the reception, pretending to be innocent.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Ran bellowed, straightened up, rubbing his ass and turned to look at which damn culprit that dared to disturb his battle with the fishes and saw the gawking businessmen.

Some of the men quickly resume their activity but few of them are still in the fantasy. Hissing, Ran grabbed one of the decorative trees near him and began to shout shi-ne.

Crawford who had a vision of what might happen if he did not interfere, quickly seized the redhead's arm pulling the furious redhead towards Yohji and Schuldig, who were busy looking at each other with a smoldering look and did not realize what was happening.

"Your room key." Crawford handed the key to Schuldig, one hand still not letting go of Ran who still struggling and cursing demanding Crawford to let him go and let him chase the men whom he believe had thrown the pen to him. The American, of course, ignored the demand and tightened his grip.

"Which room are both of you staying?"

"The Penthouse."

"And we?"

"Presidential Suite..."

"Wh.."

"No question, I'm the one who pay, remember?"

The German merely raised his eyebrow, before he could probe further...

"Gentlemen, let me show you the way to the private elevator."

Schuldig spun around and saw the concierge signaling them to follow him. They began to move with Crawford still dragging the redhead who is still cursing and ranting on why people should not throw anything at his butt.

And Ran of course is oblivious that the American is now hugging his waist….

Thanks to those who reviewed :

Scelestus Hehehe… Borderline is having trouble! I am still trying to force these muses to help me out! kick them on the ass

RubyMoon17Thank you

Kojima Ayumi Glad I make you giggled

Lady KickassDon't kick my ass please. grin I am still trying to write more and I am suck in writing humors

KattenUpdate… yeah…. Update… is that word exist in dictionary?


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Check In

Chapter 3: Elevator

WK Fandom: Crawford/Ran

Warning: My teacher said I need to go back to primary school as I screwed the grammar!

Schuldig was staring.

Yohji who realized where Schuldig is staring began to stare too.

Crawford who is aware as to why they were staring stared at them with no indication that he is going to do anything about it.

Ran who is aware of the obvious stare by the two bakas, decided that he had enough. He did not appreciate people gawking at him no matter if it is his former enemies or even his teammates. "What are you looking at?" the redhead decided to bark at Schuldig.

Schuldig gave him his trademark smirk and shook his head reverted his eyes away. He is grinning because Aya is leaning comfortably against Crawford even though the American had released his hold from the little monster waist.

Few minutes later, the German had to hold his lover's shoulder for support and began to giggle uncontrollably when he heard what Aya was thinking at that precise moment.

Aya thought that the elevator has a wall-padded cushion.

It is actually Crawford's body.

Ran scowled, he knew that somehow that the orange clown was laughing at him he began to curse silently. The redhead knew it was a mistake from a very beginning when he gave his agreement to follow Yohji.

And to think of it, he wondered how on earth did the blond managed to convince him to agree with his suggestion to have a vacation. Too late! Now he is stuck not only with the groping hyenas in the elevator, he is also going to be stuck with the glass wearing bug in the same room.

At the same moment, his mind is also wondering why the padded elevator wall has a bulge and that damn bulge kept poking his back. He decided not to whine about it and wanted to push the unwanted protruding object away.

Moving forward with a single step, his hands began to reach behind; he groped the object that feels like a cylinder object and tried to shift it away from his back.

He frowned when it did not move. What's weird, it seems to be soft. He did not want to turn his head and look as to what it is as that will make him a centre of attention from the idiots that he is surrounded with. Unsatisfied and also curious, he grabbed the thing again and started to squeeze it.Now he is confused why the rod hardened.

'Don't tell me there's snake trapped behind the padded wall!' he thought to himself.

Crawford whispered something at his ear.

'Why the hell this bloody bug is so closed to me?' he thought again and wanted to yell to the American to buzz off when his mind registered what was Crawford had whispered to him.

Ran's violet eyes were as wide as saucers and his faced turned to 100 full blasted red.

He yelped and jumped, his head knocked on the elevator's door, he tried to balance himself but failed miserably and crashed land on Schuldig who at that time is kissing Yohji.

They fell on the floor with Schuldig topping Yohji whose leg spread wide. Crawford rushed towards the fallen trio extending his hand to the flailing redhead.

Ran whose brain still in shock after knowing what he had been touching and squeezing accidentally pulled the American down. As a result, Crawford lost his balance and fall on top of him.

Yohji groaned.

Schuldig laughed.

Aya whimpered.

Crawford remained unperturbed.

Ping!

The elevator door opened. Two couple stood right outside the lift gaped at them.

Six pair of eyes with a pair in glasses looked back. The owner of violet eyes however failed to stare back as he had fainted in embarrassment.

"Ooh… foursome.. kinky" One of the man remarked.

And the door closed leaving the women jaw's dropped after watching the compromising position of four men on the elevator floor.

Notes of thanks:

To all the reviewers. You all are awesome and thank you very much for the support


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Observe (Side Story of Check In)

Pairing: Crawford/Ran

Warning: errr…. Readsafe?

Disclaimer: The usual… never belong to me in first place

Ran observed the American who was now sprawling lazily on his couch, silent.

He didn't know how on earth it was possible for him to have a relationship with this obnoxious American in the first place. He didn't even like this man. But then, he has been going out with him for more than a month after the Hotel check-in incident (or so called the most embarrassing holiday that Ran has ever experienced).

Crawford, in his opinion, has a nasty personality. The man never truly smiles, he only grins in a mocking way, or smirks. He wants everything in its place and rules everything (even when they are in bed or alone together). He is still a natural leader, ruthless, and he still accepts jobs as long as the pay is handsome.

Crawford is a materialistic man.

The older man loved to break in to his apartment, like he had now, and sometimes he came and went like he owned the place. His visits, Ran knew, was just to make sure that Ran is at home and not going out with his ex-teammates, particularly, the blond (whom he knew was a natural born playboy, still cruising the bars at night even though the man has a lover).

The sex was always rough. Crawford was only being gentle once when Ran was first taken to bed by him, and after that, he became rougher and he would make sure there was no room for Ran to protest about the one-sided control in their relationship. Crawford never missed to leave a very visible mark on his neck as if trying to show off his dominance and superiority.

Crawford, in his opinion, is a control freak

All in all, to sum it up, Crawford is a total prick. An impossibly good looking, great bodied prick.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a rustle from the couch. Today, he was determined to say 'No' to Crawford.

He schooled himself, hardening his face as he looked at those mocha-brown eyes and was about to open his mouth when Crawford said, "Bedroom, Now!"

The prick was giving him an order and goddamn it he won't obey it this time.

He pouted, seething at the thought of it, when suddenly a gentle kiss was placed on his lips.

Ran sighed inwardly and keened.

After all, he loved this prick.

-End-

Note: I am getting rusty in writing…. I knew it! So I am trying to do a one shot or a drabble as suggested by clueless to unrusty me XD

Lots of thanks to Mini-chan for the beta /lj-cut 


End file.
